


horse-and-mouse game

by loveigh



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: (it's nobunaga), Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, and daikokuten, and that attendant nobunaga only mentions like once, mentions of Chitose, somehow after all that it ends up soft, they are gay they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveigh/pseuds/loveigh
Summary: Mitsuhide and Nobunaga finally put an end to their long game of running in circles.
Relationships: Nobunaga/Mitsuhide (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	horse-and-mouse game

The wind floats gently across the grass, sending wave after wave of sunlight across the field. Alberian afternoons are delightfully peaceful when you're away from the hustle and bustle of ongoing war, or so the woman laying amidst the green has come to learn. She stretches her arms and legs, her cumbersome footwear long since discarded for maximum comfort, and sighs a contented sigh. It's much warmer in this part of the country than it would be back in Hinomoto this time of year, and even if it wasn't, "this time of year" would be a terrible time to take a bed at the Halidom.

For reasons that Mitsuhide, our woman in question, would obviously know pretty well. Nope, it's much better for her to be away during New Year's celebrations. One double-feature of good fortune is already pushing it with the Wyrmclans breathing down her neck about it, and knowing that _prince_ and his history with events going terribly wrong, they'd probably manage to unleash a curse on the castle or something. And that's not conducive to relaxation at _all_ , so Mitsuhide rounded up her attendant and ditched the place with a week to spare, instead choosing to rest up in a nearby town. And in this field, where she's been napping pretty much all day.

Of course, when she left the Halidom, _she_ had followed. Insisted on it. Reasoning given: "keeping an eye on her" or something similar, as if she was a child who needed coddling. Of course, Mitsuhide knows Nobunaga thinks of her as anything _but_ a child, but she's been much more aggressive than usual with the coddling lately. And Mitsuhide _knows_ why, has known for a while, and it's half the reason she's in this field to begin with. Waiting.

For, like, all day. She has half a mind to give up on her waiting, in fact, but just as she entertains the thought, it's interrupted.

"There you are!"

Mitsuhide sighs, not even opening her eyes. Even if she hadn't heard the voice, she would know who the firm footfalls belong to. Too bad she hadn't been asleep at the time. That would have been too perfect.

"Well, this is happening now. And how did you know I was here?"

"Chitose." Nobunaga folds her arms, looking down at the mouse. "He told me you wished for a change of pace for your daily nap, and by 'change of pace' he apparently meant 'a large, empty field'."

"He caved." It wasn't a question. "Of course he did. Oh well."

"'Oh well'? Really? And here I thought you'd be upset that he let me interrupt your nap."

"Meh. I was thinking of getting up anyway." Mitsuhide shrugs against the grass. "Even someone like me has important things to do. Sometimes."

"Such as?"

"Such as giving up."

Nobunaga furrows her brow. "Giving up is important? What do you mean by that?"

"Ughh, you always suck the fun out of my weird half-meaningful comments." The mouse groans. "It means I was here for a reason, and it didn't work out, so I'm done."

"And what," Nobunaga says, an air of skepticism in her tone, "was your important-sounding reason for choosing this specific spot for a nap?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mitsuhide grins. "I wonder if there's a way for you to get me to _tell_ you."

"Will you take this seriously, Mitsuhide?!" Nobunaga shouts, incensed.

"Only when you do."

Mitsuhide sits up for the first time. Her grin has vanished, leaving behind only a frown. And in that frown, Nobunaga felt a great sense of disappointment.

"What... what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that you've been spending way too long to get to what you're really after. And I don't just mean in this little discussion here." The mouse rolls her eyes. "So save us both some time and _say it_ , before I ask Chitose to give you more obvious shoves in the right direction."

Nobunaga can't help but swallow, and Mitsuhide closes her eyes, basking in the satisfaction of a confirmed victory.

"You... You knew! You knew from the beginning why I was here, didn't you?!"

"Yep." Mitsuhide flops back down. "It's not like you're subtle or anything, Miss Follow-Me-Everywhere-For-No-Particular-Reason-Other-Than-We're- _Friends_. It's nice that I got the date right, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Chitose this morning that you might come for me soon. I also made sure to tell him _not_ to tell you where I am unless he could get you to confide in _him_ what it was really about. So you being here means I was right on all counts! Go me."

Nobunaga finds herself at a loss. She was outplayed. In every way. Again. Somehow, the chilled-out Mitsuhide is several steps ahead of her, even in this.

"You bade Daikokuten leave you be as well, then? To grant us privacy for this?"

"What, are you really so surprised?" Another chuckle from Mitsuhide. "You've known me for so long, and I've definitely pulled worse on you than this."

"I suppose you have." Nobunaga shakes her head, a small smile returning to her. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Well, you know what I always–"

"I know." Nobunaga sighs, steeling herself. " _If you want something, see it done_. So Chitose took care to remind me."

"Oho? He _can be taught_! I should get him a treat."

"I am trying to confess to you, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga bursts out with indignation and embarrassment. No longer seeing the need to dance around the topic, her face begins to turn scarlet. "At least allow me the courtesy of giving this moment its due gravitas!"

"There, you said it. Was it that hard?" The mouse snickers, clearly enjoying the frustration she's putting the other through. "Yeesh. I thought _I_ was difficult."

"You ARE. You are _lazy_ and _conniving_ and... and _difficult_! You scheme and plot to the last detail, at the expense of others! Oh, and don't think for a moment that I was ever unaware of your temporary takeover of New Alberia!"

"Ooh, good, I was hoping you'd hear about that one." Mitsuhide smirks. "And?"

"And you are clever, perceptive, and wise beyond your years. And I can think of no one I would trust more to have my back."

"Aww. Ranmaru would be in shambles if he heard that. Your poor, poor attendant."

"Please don't bring him into this. And for the record, Mitsuhide," Nobunaga says, "I have _not_ 'said it' yet."

"Then do it. Don't keep a lady waiting."

"I am in love with you, Mitsuhide."

This time, it's Mitsuhide's turn to turn red. Somehow, despite all her posturing, actually hearing it pierced straight through her guard.

"And you know _what_ you're saying, right?" Mitsuhide locks eyes with Nobunaga for the first time. "You know as well as I do that as much as we both like to buck tradition, the leaders of the Mouse Clan and Horse Clan can't just _be_ a thing."

The woman scoffs, and it's so fierce and proud and so very Nobunaga that the mouse gulps. "Hah! Then here with you, I am not Nobunaga, head of the Horse Clan, but Nobunaga, a woman who's hopelessly fallen for you!"

Mitsuhide's grin cleaves straight through her reddened cheeks.

"And the same back at you. Now come and take me. We'll sort the rest out later."

"Gladly!"

Nobunaga steps forward, grips Mitsuhide's face, and slams her lips into the other's. Without the mouse wearing her traditional footwear, the reality of their height differences comes into play and Mitsuhide rises onto her toes to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller girl as the exchange rises in heat. They moan into each other's mouths as their tongues dance, and eventually Nobunaga takes it even further by reaching down and tapping Mitsuhide's thigh. The girl responds by lifting her leg slighty, and after a moment of fuss, her legs are now wrapped around Nobunaga's waist, the raven-haired lady lifting her effortlessly.

"Ooh, so strong," Mitsuhide coos when she pulls away for air. "Guess I've got a strong girlfriend now."

Nobunaga smirks. "Do you think you can hold out against me?"

"Guess we'll see." Mitsuhide shifts her waist a bit, intentionally rubbing it against the bump forming in Nobunaga's outfit.

"O-oh," Nobunaga says, her grin fading. "We don't have to unite like _that_. That's–"

"Do you want to?"

For the first time in a very long while, Nobunaga finds herself hesitating about something in her life. But after a moment, she reclaims her resolve.

"...I would. But would you have me do it?"

"Hey, how about I tell you a secret?" Nobunaga tips her head quizzically, curious as to why Mitsuhide would suddenly question her question. "With how much sleep I get? And how much I like you? It would be weirder if I _didn't_ have wet dreams about you." Nobunaga's eyes widen. "So yeah, go crazy. And Chitose will have a pill ready for me when I get back if he knows what's good for him."

"Won't the people talk?" Nobunaga lowers Mitsuhide to the earth, and the mouse lays back without a care in the world, as if she didn't just make out with a hot girl and tell her she had lewd dreams about her. "The attendant of a Wyrmclan leader seeking birth control?"

"Oh, Chitose has his ways of swaying people. No one will talk if he has anything to say about it." If Nobunaga didn't know Chitose already, it would have sounded dark and ominous, but she's well aware of what his 'ways' are. "Sometimes I feel bad, making him do such jobs, but he's never complained."

Nobunaga nods confidently as she adjusts her outfit, kneeling down. "Well, then I'll just have to make sure his efforts aren't left to waste!"

"Oh? And how are you gonna make sure of that?"

Nobunaga moves to lean over Mitsuhide's body, throwing her entire small form into shadow.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Mitsuhide. Until you need that pill beyond _any_ doubt."

Mitsuhide's stomach does a flip.

"Ohh, boy," she replies, a little shaky. "What do they say here in Alberia? 'By Ilia', or whatever?"

"It'll be _my_ name you're saying by the time we're done."

"Geez, my gut can only do so many acrobatics, you know."

"Hm. Sorry!" Nobunaga grins again. "No more wasting time, then!" Swiftly planting another kiss on the other's lips, she stands up and begins to unravel the fundoshi beneath her dress, Mitsuhide watching eagerly and a little slackjawed as the woman's member finally falls into view.

Of course, Mitsuhide has known Nobunaga's secret for years. It was one of the first secrets she had confided in her, and the mouse's unflinching support and acceptance of it is just one of the many reasons she regards Mitsuhide so highly. Besides her relatives and attendant, Chitose is the only other person who does know about it, the secret shared at Mitsuhide's own suggestion, and wisely so, as he became another powerful source of advice and support in times where even the spirit of a warrior could not quash her insecurities.

In the end, they matter not. Nobunaga has always been a woman, and the state of her body is irrelevant to that. Coming to believe that was just another step on the path she carved for herself.

Of course, Nobunaga's only desire right now is carving out the cute girl in front of her, her flames of desire only stoked further when the mouse sits and wraps her hand around the weapon.

"Aah... Mitsuhide..." Nobunaga sinks to her knees as the other woman strokes her hardening member with a mischievous grin.

"Where's all your confidence now? I've got you wrapped around my finger. Well, I guess my fingers are what's wrapped around _you_ now." She snickers as Nobunaga props herself on her palms.

"Don't get too sure of yourself just yet, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga smiles, but her tone is still fairly serious. "You'll want to be thorough in your attention. I'll be putting this inside you, and in case you've forgotten, you are _very_ small."

Mitsuhide pouts, maintaining her cuteness even as her handjob intensifies. "I am a _late bloomer_ and you know it. Though I guess you're still right. This thing could do some real damage if I don't get us both wet."

"I wouldn't dare!"

"I know that! But even ignoring _my_ size, you're just... big. Seriously, how do you keep it under those wraps?"

Nobunaga flushes yet again. "Oh, it can't be _that_ big. Certainly there are larger! Perhaps it's because you've only ever seen mine before."

"Well, yeah, maybe, but come on!" Mitsuhide lowers her head. "Look at it like this, and tell me it doesn't look huge by comparison."

With that, Mitsuhide takes a breath and, with little hesitation, wraps her mouth around the tip. Nobunaga gasps, using all her strength to resist the involuntary thrust of her hips. Mitsuhide likely appreciates it, and begins to bob up and down, looking up at the other as she does so. She slowly takes more and more of Nobunaga's length into her mouth, though Mitsuhide reaches what seems to be her limit with a short ways to spare. When she reaches it, she _moans_ , low and satisfied, and the vibration goes straight through Nobunaga like a quake.

"Hgh..."

At some point during it all, Mitsuhide had slipped a hand downward into her own private area, rubbing fervently at herself even as she goes down on her lover's cock. Nobunaga puts a hand to the back of the mouse's head, pressing lightly, and although the woman squeaks in surprise, she pushes beyond what the both of them though was her limit.

She doesn't get much further before she gags, pulling back and off Nobunaga's dick completely as she sputters.

"Ahh, dammit. Sorry. Couldn't take any more."

"Worry not, Mitsuhide!" Nobunaga nods, panting slightly. "You were absolutely right. Seeing and feeling you take me so deeply like that, it was clear that I am indeed as well-endowed as you claim!"

Mitsuhide laughs, pulling her shorts down. "Well, I'm _so_ happy for you. But let's get that thing where it really belongs. You ready?"

"Naturally." Nobunaga leans forward to give Mitsuhide another quick kiss, and she falls back, letting the other woman loom over her once more as she begins to line herself up. "Okay. I'm going to start slow, and then we can pick up the pace. Alright?"

"Since when do you do anything slow?"

"Ha, compared to you? Never. But wet or not, it won't be too pleasant for you if I just slam in, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Good thing there's no virginity clause to soulpacts or Wyrmclan-leading or anything."

"You certainly won't be a virgin after this afternoon." Nobunaga almost looks worried about it.

"Hell no I won't. But I'm losing it to the girl I always wanted to–"

Mitsuhide's comment stops dead in its tracks when she feels Nobunaga find purchase at her folds. A moment of dead silence passes between them, the anticipation accented by a small breeze that drifts by. Mitsuhide is reminded of the clarity that comes just as one is truly drifting to sleep. To Nobunaga, it evokes the brief calm before drawing a blade.

The silence is shaken when Nobunaga presses in and Mitsuhide gasps at the sensation of being entered.

And then it's cleft right in two as Nobunaga breaks through and Mitsuhide practically screams at the sensation of being _pierced_.

"Aah–!!"

"Gh–!!"

The two gasp for breath, Nobunaga refusing to move as Mitsuhide quivers and shakes. Once she's settled and gives a short, desperate nod, Nobunaga begins to move, slowly, allowing the mouse to get used to the feeling.

"Ohh... Nobunaga... it feels so..."

"I know," Nobunaga nods in return. "You're tight. So tight. It must be driving you crazy..."

"Yeah... hah... no kidding, it's more than I ever thought it would be. But I can take more. Please, actually. It feels so good, I _need_ more...!" The warrior acquiesces, accelerating perhaps faster than she intended, and Mitsuhide gasps.

"Ah! Yes! L-like that!"

"You're so beautiful like this, Mitsuhide," Nobunaga calls over the slapping sounds of their hips coming together. "Beneath me, amidst the blades of green... taking me... pleading so desperately for me!"

Mitsuhide could respond with a quip, but she finds herself overwhelmed with the mix of pleasure and slight pain of being taken, and all that escapes her for a while are gasps that become yelps as Nobunaga begins to move even faster, feeling her peak on the horizon.

"You like it like this, Mitsuhide? It seems you prefer it when I go fast and hard!"

"I– I do! It feels incredible!" Mitsuhide cries out.

"More, then!" Nobunaga punctuates this with another powerful thrust, and Mitsuhide's pitch leaps up.

"Ah! It's just like... hhah... the dreams...!"

"Tell me more!" Nobunaga demands huskily, leaning in further and pounding with reckless abandon. "Tell me more of your dreams of me!"

"You'd fuck me in a grassy field! Ah! Just like this!" Mitsuhide's eyes widen as she throws her arms around the other, trying to somehow pull her in further. "Until I burst! Until I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Then you chose this place to fulfill your depraved fantasies!" Both of them pant desperately into each other's faces, drenched entirely in the heat of their course. "Dirty! Lewd!" Nobunaga gasps and groans. "Shameful...!"

"A-and?" Mitsuhide whimpers. "And?!"

"And I love you! Mitsuhide!!"

Mitsuhide wails, her entire form snapping tightly forward as she breaks, her grip and her body both clenching around Nobunaga as she spasms and squirms. Nobunaga continues to fuck her through her orgasm, and by the time her lover is able to regain any sense, the woman gives one final shout and thrust, the heat overtaking her, and Mitsuhide groans as she feels the other's cum shooting inside her.

The consummate couple remains like this for a moment, and it feels equally surreal to both, laying in a vast empty field, locked in tight embrace, Nobunaga's member still deep inside Mitsuhide's body, and the only sounds their gasps for air as they stare into each other's eyes.

Then, once their chests have stopped heaving and their hearts have settled, Nobunaga silently lowers her head to place a gentle kiss on Mitsuhide's lips. She stands up, collecting their undergarments and handing the fundoshi to Mitsuhide, who wipes herself gently down with one end of it before returning it and claiming her panties and shorts. They redress in silence; even Mitsuhide is too spent to make any comment. It takes a short while for Nobunaga to wrap the cloth around herself again, in no small part due to her slightly wobbly legs, but mostly because she's tying it still clothed. As she finishes, she turns and looks off in the direction she came, and–

"Stay."

To Nobunaga's surprise, Mitsuhide grabs her arm and holds firm.

"I–"

"Nope. Stay." Mitsuhide smiles, and it's _warm_ , unlike practically anything Nobunaga has seen from the mouse before. "I want this moment. With you."

"I would not dream of leaving."

Regardless, Mitsuhide tugs lightly, a small plea, and the other woman catches on, taking to the grass once more alongside her beloved (thankfully, away from the ruined patch the two had left). Mitsuhide lays her head atop Nobunaga's chest, snuggling in with surprising gusto for her energy level and gazing up into the other's eyes.

"...Love you too, Nobunaga."

In response, Nobunaga lifts a hand up to stroke Mitsuhide's cheek.

No clans, no pacts. Just two women, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide, drifting off to sleep amidst the waves of wind across the plain, choosing to share their limited, precious lifetimes together.

**Author's Note:**

> covers my face this is the dirtiest thing i've ever written  
> new years reminded me how much i love these two and how much the game likes to remind you they're lesbians. i guess i'ts just that they were introduced at the same time so they had a lot of scenes together but like... nobunaga followed mitsuhide to a different country to celebrate new years theyre so gayyyy
> 
> by the way i called mitsuhide a mouse a bunch but i felt like it would be a bunch weirder to call nobunaga a horse so i. didnt. for obvious reason... ahaha.............
> 
> thank you for reading and i'll bring you more of [motions at smut] in the coming year! please leave comments if you want to, the feedback is really important to me


End file.
